


Night Out

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pole Dancing, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro and Coran infiltrate a club for a mission. The night goes better than either could of expected.





	Night Out

Shiro tried not to frown as Allura continued briefing the team on the mission. He already knew his part and he wasn't exactly thrilled. While Pidge and Lance snuck into the club through the back and stole the owner's records, Coran and Shiro would keep an eye on him from the main area. Hunk and Keith would be on backup at the Castle. Shiro did _not_ want to go anywhere near the seedy club, but logically he was the best choice. It didn't mean he still couldn't hate the idea though. Keith put his hand on Shiro's shoulder and he slowed down so they were walking side by side down the hallway.

“Are you sure that you'll be okay? I could ask Allura to switch us out if you're not.” Shiro smiled softly and kissed Keith.

“I'm not a fan of this plan but it's the best one we've got. I'll be fine.” Keith studied him a little longer before relenting.

“All right.” Lance latched onto Shiro's other side and smirked at Keith.

“Hey Shiro, need some help getting ready?”

“Why would I? I'm just going to wear what I always do.” Lance gasped in horror.

“Absolutely not! You're going to a club, you need to dress the part or you'll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“And how many clubs have you been to?” Keith drawled, earning a glare from Lance.

“Enough to know that Shiro needs to switch it up. Now hand him over mullet, I need to doll him up.”

“Lance...” The other man completely ignored Shiro's warning and dragged him away from Keith.

“Don't worry Shiro, I'll take care of you.” Shiro wasn't reassured. Lance took him to his room and made Shiro sit on the bed while he went into his closet. Smiling, Lance pulled out the outfit he'd thoughtfully prepared in advance and handed it to Shiro.

“No,” Shiro replied, blushing. Lance put his hands on his hips and turned on Shiro.

“And why not? It's a perfectly good outfit.”

“It barely covers anything.”

“That's the point.”

“I can't go out like that.” Lance sighed.

“What if we compromised? You can wear a long sleeved shirt if you wear the shorts with it.” Shiro lifted up the short shorts and bit his bottom lip. “Pidge and Hunk made you some new thigh highs you can wear with them. They'll cover up most of your skin.”

“Fine,” Shiro relented with a sigh, setting the shorts down. He just hoped he wouldn't come to regret this.

“Great! Let me go get them for you.” Lance bolted from the room and returned with the black stockings. “The cool thing about them is that the accents can change color. It's awesome. All you have to do is tell them what color you want.” Shiro frowned but didn't say anything, changing into the outfit quickly. He stepped out of the bathroom and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. Lance smiled, eyes raking over him slowly. Shiro blushed at the attention.

“Lance...”

“You look great.” Hunk knocked on Lance's door and came in without waiting for an answer, immediately staring at Shiro. His blush brightened and Shiro tried to tug the shorts down a little more.

“Are the others ready?” Shiro asked, snapping Hunk out of his daze.

“Um, yeah, yeah they are. I was coming to get you guys.”

“All right then. Let's go.” Lance high-fived Hunk behind Shiro's back and he threw an embarrassed glare back at them. Lance winked at him and Shiro gave him a pointed look. They arrived on the bridge for a final comms check and Shiro had to fight not to blush again as Keith and Allura devoured him with their gazes and Pidge swore and couldn't seem to look away. Allura snapped herself out of it first and cleared her throat, reigning the others in before Shiro started to feel even more embarrassed.

“Pidge, the comms.”

“Right.” Pidge tested them and with a final assurance that they were working, the groups split up. Coran and Shiro headed to the hangar, a tense silence hanging between them. Shiro wasn't sure how to break it or even if he should, so he didn't. It was probably his fault anyway. The way he was dressed had probably made Coran feel uncomfortable. Shiro tried not to let his emotions show and kept his gaze focused outside. If Coran didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't bring it up.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the club. Shiro headed straight to the bar and ordered a drink, partially because the bar was a great vantage point and because he needed something to settle his nerves from the ride. Coran had never so blatantly ignored him before. It _hurt_. Shiro sipped his drink and swept the room for their target. Coran had already joined in the group surrounding the orange, reptilian alien, talking as if they were all old friends. It was amazing. Shiro looked around the rest of the club, taking in the packed dancefloor and the raised stage where several aliens were dancing on poles. If Shiro had to guess, he'd say it was amatuer night from the way they kept rotating out and the wide gap in skill levels. It reminded Shiro of when he and Keith used to sneak out for lessons at the gym in town. He missed it. Shiro ignored the way a purple, four-armed alien was eyeing him until the man was sliding onto the stool beside his.

“Hey cutie, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?” Shiro shrugged, deciding to play along.

“I just felt like it.”

“You're too cute to be by yourself. Let me keep you company.” Shiro's gaze shot to Coran and their target. Coran was watching him back, worried. Shiro broke eye contact with him and smiled at his companion.

“I'm here with someone, he's just catching up with a friend.”

“He's a fool to leave you alone.” The alien tried to wrap one of his arms around Shiro's shoulders and he quickly caught his wrist, giving it a threatening squeeze. The man yanked his arm away and glared at Shiro.

“You don't have to be like that sweet cheeks.” Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him and activated his hand, smiling as the man ran off in fear. Shiro deactivated it and downed the rest of his drink. He could hear Pidge and Lance announcing that they were in the vault as their target started to draw back from his group. He started pushing through the crowd, heading for his office. Coran was chasing after him and Shiro needed to distract him somehow. It looked like those lessons were going to come in handy after all. Shiro ran to the stage and hopped on, eyeing the middle pole and languidly stroking it as he muted his comm so no one would hear him. A spotlight fell on him and Shiro exhaled slowly. He sensually rolled his body against the pole, turning around and doing the same thing again with his legs spread wider. A quick glance told him he had their target's attention already. Now all he had to do was hold it.

“Orange,” Shiro whispered and the accents changed color. The alien's red eyes flared and Shiro's gaze drifted to Coran as he ground back against the pole and ran a hand teasingly down his chest. Coran's hungry gaze had Shiro gasping and he unconsciously rocked his hips forward, swearing under his breath. Shiro stopped just shy of his waistband and slid his hand back up and onto the pole, hips swaying. The crowd, and most importantly their target (and _Coran_ ), were completely mesmerized. Shiro grinned and swung onto the pole. This would probably be the only time he'd get a chance to do this, so he decided to go all out, pulling every trick his body could remember. Whenever he slowed or paused during a trick, he locked gazes with Coran. It was horrifying how quickly he was growing hard from his gaze despite the audience. Pidge's voice over his comm snapped his mind back on the mission and Shiro flipped until he was hanging upside down on the pole, listening intently while he did a split. They were finished and he could wind his show down. Shiro did a few more tricks, then ended by gracefully twirling around the pole until he landed on his feet once more. The audience erupted in applause and Shiro blushed and smiled, giving a shy little wave and running off the stage. He was immediately swarmed by people garnering for his attention, trying to ask him out, and Shiro pushed past them as best he could while kindly turning down their offers and requests. His mind was firmly focused on finding Coran. Their target suddenly stepped in front of him, leering.

“Hello there, I've never seen you in my club before. Your performance was beautiful. Would you consider staying on as a main dancer?” The way he purred it left little doubt in Shiro's mind that he had other plans for him. Shiro didn't even get the chance to respond. Coran was behind him in an instant, hands resting possessively on his hips.

“I'm sorry, but he'll have to turn that offer down.”

“Is he yours? He doesn't smell like you,” he challenged, glaring daggers at Coran. “He smells like a lot of other people though. You sure do get around, don't you?” Shiro scowled and Coran tightened his grip.

“I have other pets he plays with when I let him.” Before the other man could open his mouth for another challenge, Shiro turned around in Coran's grasps and hooked his arms around his neck. He put on his cutest pout.

“I'm ready to go home now Sir. I wanna play there.” Coran kissed Shiro and glared at the man.

“If you'll excuse us then.” The man scowled at them and Coran held Shiro's hand tightly as he pulled him through the crowd and out of the club. Shiro was about to apologize, suddenly afraid that maybe he'd read Coran's gaze all wrong, maybe he didn't want Shiro like that, but Coran pushed him against their ship and shifted back to normal, save for the added height. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed out, grinding against Coran for good measure. Coran grabbed his hips and pressed them firmly against the ship. Shiro had to hold back a whine as he tried to move and found that there was no give in Coran's grip. Smirking, he kissed at Shiro's neck, nipping at the skin and working his way up to Shiro's ear.

“You were such a tease on that stage, I think you deserve to get teased right back. Don't you agree?” Shiro whined and tried to buck again. “Shiro?” Coran called warningly and he stopped, whining again.

“ _Yes_ , yes please. I want it.” Coran kissed him in reward.

“Good boy. Now get in the ship.” Shiro scrambled to obey, buckling in and balling his hands into fists as Coran took his time. Taking a deep breath, Shiro tried to calm himself down. If Coran was planning on teasing him all night, he needed to regain a little of his composure back. Humming, Coran rested a hand on Shiro's thigh and squeezed, breaking his concentration. “I'm feeling generous tonight. Since you did so well on stage, I'll let you come before we start, but only if you do so before we get back to the Castle.” Shiro gulped as Coran removed his hand, focused on piloting once more. He knew this was just another part of the game, that there wasn't nearly enough time for Shiro to come, but he found his hands drifting to undo his tight shorts and gave in without a second thought. Sighing in relief, Shiro pulled his cock out and began to stroke himself quickly, desperate and needy. He could feel Coran watching him from his peripheral vision and slowed down, spreading his legs a little wider and moaning unhindered. If he was going to get punished for putting on a show, he was going to make sure the show was good from start to finish. All too soon, the ship landed in the hangar and Shiro whimpered as he put himself away. The shorts were their own form of torture, tight and small and hiding absolutely nothing.

“I-We, we should go join the others for debriefing.” Shiro shakily walked off the ship and Coran easily picked him up, pressing him up against its side and kissing him.

“It can wait.” Coran carried Shiro all the way to his room and dropped him onto the bed, quickly pulling at Shiro's shirt and helping him undress. The only thing Coran allowed him to keep on were the thigh high stockings. “On your hands and knees.” Shiro hesitated and Coran gave him a gentle smile, hands rubbing soothingly at his sides. Normally Shiro didn't mind the position, but after the night's unwanted attention there was an uneasy feeling in his gut at the thought of not being able to see Coran. Silver eyes darted up to him and there was nothing but infinite patience in his expression.

“I need to be able to see you, at least tonight. It's not your fault or anything, just - ” Coran cut Shiro's nervous rambling off with a kiss to his forehead.

“If it makes you uncomfortable to explain it, then don't. Settle down however you need to.” Shiro smiled gratefully and eventually laid down on his back amongst Coran's pillows.

“I'm good now.” Coran kissed Shiro and grabbed his hands, placing them on the headboard.

“Hold it and don't let go until I tell you to.” Shiro's hands latched around the metal and he nodded eagerly. “You're not to cum without permission.” Coran ordered as he began slowly covering Shiro's chest with kisses and bites, only pulling back once he'd reached Shiro's waist to admire his handiwork. Hickeys bloomed across his skin and he was trying to hide his face in his arm. Coran hummed and leaned down to suck and bite at Shiro's nipples. Shiro couldn't hold back from bucking his hips and Coran's fingers dug into his hip in response, but he didn't stop. He kissed his way to Shiro's hips and allowed his breath to ghost over Shiro's cock. Shiro bucked his hips and groaned, grip tightening. Coran pinned him down and began to bite at his thighs, free hand loosely stroking his leaking cock.

“Please, I'm close!”

“Not yet.” Coran pulled away from Shiro entirely and he whimpered as Coran's fingers went back to dancing against his skin, soothing him and bringing him back from the edge. Suddenly, Coran grabbed him by the backs of his knees and folded him in half. Shiro clung to the headboard and Coran smiled. “Good boy.” He kissed his way to Shiro's hole and held him firm when he tried to buck up into the contact. Coran flashed a toothy grin at the trapped Paladin before he set to eating Shiro out. Moans and pleas filled the room as Shiro desperately tried to keep hold of the headboard and his last threads of control. He was right on the edge again without Coran even touching his cock but the man didn't stop. Shiro felt his eyes watering from the pleasure and the realization that Coran wasn't _going_ to stop, that he either had to speak up or disobey.

“Coran! St-Stop, I'll cum.” Shiro groaned as Coran abruptly stopped and leaned a little more weight on Shiro's legs.

“Good boy,” he purred, gaze focused soley on Shiro's flushed expression. “I think we'll keep going like this, don't you think?” Shiro gulped audibly, but didn't refuse. Coran's grin returned. “Excellent!” Coran's grip tightened and Shiro threw his head back and let out a loud keening moan as Coran relentlessly fucked into him with his tongue. It wasn't long before Shiro lost track of how many times he'd been edged, everything blurring together in a haze of desperate need. Fingers replaced Coran's tongue and he cooed at the whimpering man beneath him as he finally lowered his hips to the bed. “Shh, you've been so good for me Shiro, absolutely perfect. I'm going to let you come now, okay?” Shiro nodded vigorously, garbled pleas falling from his lips as he tried to rock down against the fingers. Coran kissed at Shiro's neck as he stroked his cock and fingerfucked him. Shiro's voice cracked on a moan of Coran's name as his orgasm robbed him of his senses. Everything whited out and Shiro could barely feel anything outside of the pleasure coursing through his veins. Exhaustion and satisfaction replaced it and Shiro tried to focus on his breathing as Coran continued to coo at him, kisses gentle and fleeting along his neck. They helped Shiro come back to himself and he haphazardly slung his arms around Coran's shoulders.

“W-What about you?” Shiro asked, voice hoarse, and Coran shook his head.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, sore but good.”

“I want to get you some water and clean up for bed. Is that all right?” Shiro hummed, kissing Coran on the forehead and snuggling up with one of his pillows. Coran chuckled and Shiro lazily watched as he bustled about, washing his hands and bringing Shiro a water pouch. Shiro drank it while Coran wiped him down. He ducked back into the bathroom but left the door open so Shiro could watch him. Yawning, Shiro allowed himself to drift off, comfortable in the knowledge that Coran would be joining him shortly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can hit me up at battyintentions.tumblr!


End file.
